When You Let Your Heart Win
by goldiloks
Summary: total femmeslash. no flamers, but please review! on hold until i get my computer fixed. see my profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a LOT of fun writing this.**

**Please disregard all medical...anything. I did a very very small amount of research, but I have absolutely no interest in science nor medicine and quickly tired of it. And anyway, the medical stuff is really there just to further the drama.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the story, not the characters or the show. If I owned the show there'd be a lot more hugging. Oh, and a lot more singing from one Mr. Hugh Laurie.**

**PS - I love reviews, but if you can't say something nice (or at least **_**constructive**_**), please say anything at all.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

She walked in with "that look".

"What did House do now?" Cuddy asked. Cameron put a hand on each of the two chairs stationed in front of Cuddy's desk and stared intently at her.

"He's ordered a bone marrow test on a patient," Cameron said with disgust.

"And that's bad. Because...?"

"Because the patient shows no signs of anything that couldn't be proven without the biopsy! I think House is doing it just to get back at him."

"Why would House want to get back at a patient?" Now Cuddy was interested.

"The patient's a little...rude. Okay a lot rude. But House still shouldn't order a test that invasive and painful without warrant. It's unethical!"

"Fine I'll go talk to him. But Cameron, settle down a bit before you see any patients." The chief could tell the young woman was upset by more than just this matter. Yeah, it was a bit unethical, but she shouldn't be THAT upset by something this easily fixed. And as hot as Cameron was when she was annoyed, Cuddy didn't need any more legal trouble on her hands at the moment. Cameron nodded and turned to leave. Cuddy gazed at Cameron's waist-length, dark brown hair, but jumped when she realized her focus had shifted to Cameron's backside.

Cameron turned around at the sound. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." Cuddy's voice came out slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Right," Cameron said sarcastically as she turned to leave.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"HOUSE," Cuddy called down the hall as he put his hand on the door handle to his fellows' office.

"Yes, oh perturbed one?" House turned to face his boss.

"Why did you order a bone marrow biopsy on Mr. Andrice?" Cuddy came to a stop in front of him with one hand on her hip, a file in her other, and annoyance apparent on her face.

"Because he's sick and it's my job to find out why. At least I think that's why you hired me. Or it could be my stunning blue eyes. You never made that too clear."

"Cameron says none of his symptoms warrant it." Cuddy looked over at her mention of Cameron's name. She didn't realize how long she let her gaze linger on the girl's face. House, however, did.

"Ah," House continued. Cuddy's attention snapped back, "but she told you that before we found out he was anemic." Was that a slight blush House noticed in Cuddy's cheeks?

"But you ordered the test before she told me, so you ordered the test before YOU found out he was anemic." Cuddy's voice, at least, retained her business-like, authoritative manner.

"Yes. So either I seriously disliked this guy or I'm just that good. You decide." House walked into the office where Cameron, Foreman, and Chase waited for him. House looked first at Cameron, only to see her eyes set on the retreating Dr. Cuddy.

"Cameron!" House called her attention to him. Her expression betrayed her. Her green eyes went wide as saucers, and House was pretty sure he knew why. He smirked. Cameron blushed. "Okay, people. New symptom, new DDX."


	2. Chapter 2

**Super short, but the good part's coming up next! Also, check out my ficlet, "Thought Process". It comes just at the end of this chapter, but didn't fit with the flow of the story, so I posted it as a one-shot. It's a really fun little chapter.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Cuddy just happened to look up from the monotonous paperwork that cluttered her desk as Cameron walked to the clinic. She didn't know why, but suddenly Cuddy found herself rushing out of her office towards House's fellow.

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy called.

Cameron turned around and smiled at her boss's boss. "Yes?"

Cuddy realized that she should've thought this through. She had no reason for calling out the young doctor and would look like a fool if she didn't say something quickly.

"Uhhm, whaaat are you doing down here?" Dull, yes, but it would hopefully get a conversation rolling.

"Um, we finished our last patient and now I'm going to put in some hours in the clinic."

"Oh. So Mr. Andrice is being discharged?"

"Yes." Cameron wondered why Dr. Cuddy was asking fairly obvious questions. "Dr. Cuddy, was there something you want-"

"Would you like to go get a drink?"

Cameron blinked, trying to process the question that cut across her speech. "Huh?" _'Witty, reply, Allison,' _she thought to herself.

"After work, with me, since you don't have a case right n-"

"Yeah," Cameron answered a little more enthusiastically than she meant to. Cuddy was taken aback.

"Okay. I'll meet you at Dobler's at 6:30?"

"Sounds great. I'll... see you then."

"Okay," Cuddy said awkwardly.

"Okay," Cameron replied, equally as awkward.

Both doctors hesitantly turned away, Cameron towards the clinic and Cuddy towards her office, nervous, excited, and more than a little confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... sorry this has been an epic wait for those of you following. My bad! The more you comment, the faster chapter 4 will be posted!**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Cameron waited at the bar at Doblers at 6:30. Live piano music mingled in the air with distant conversation. She sipped her scotch on the rocks and tried desperately to calm her nervous stomach.

_'Why am I nervous? I see Dr. Cuddy every day,' _she thought to herself. But she knew why. She was nervous for the same reason she decided to leave early to change, re-do her hair, and touch up her make-up. This wasn't Dr. Cuddy: the only one who could control House, that she was meeting; this was Dr. Cuddy: the beautiful superior who asked her to drinks. With that thought, Cameron downed the rest of her scotch. She was just about to ask for a refill when Cuddy appeared at her side.

"Hi," Cuddy greeted her. "Can I see your wine list?" Cuddy asked the bartender. He produced a small leather booklet.

"Hi," Cameron offered in return as Cuddy sat down. Cuddy looked momentarily at the list before ordering. "May I have the Spain '03 Pinot Noir, please?"

"Glass or bottle?" the bartender asked.

"Care to join me?" Cuddy asked Cameron.

"Sure, sounds great."

"Bottle," Cuddy told the man. "So how was your day in the clinic?"

"Oh," Cameron said, "You know, sniffles and STDs." Both doctors chuckled. Cameron cursed her curiosity but knew it had to be quenched. "Can I be concise with you, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes." Cuddy really hoped Cameron was not about to inquire as to the "why" behind this outing.

"Why did you want to have drinks with me?"

_'Damn it,' _Cuddy also cursed Cameron's curiosity, but rationalized that he question was inevitable.

"Well, you're interesting, Dr. Cameron, and I've always wanted to get to know you better." She smiled, hoping her face didn't betray the butterflies that had taken over her abdomen. Cameron smiled warmly, the butterflies in her stomach settling down quite a bit.

"Well then I'm very glad you asked. And please, outside the hospital, it's Allison." She blushed and looked at the other doctor to see how the invitation would be recieved.

The bartender set down two full glasses and the remaining bottle of red wine. Cuddy took a sip from her glass, smiled provocatively, and said simply, "Lisa."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

The two women spent the rest of the noir discussing patients, the hospital, doctors they had worked with, and, of course, House. When they split the dregs the bartender asked if they'd like another.

"I think I'm done with alcohol for the night. You?" Lisa asked Allison.

"I believe I'm the same." Cuddy smiled and nodded for the bartender to bring the check.

"You want to come to my place for coffee?" Lisa asked.

"Sure." Cameron's pulse sped.

The bartender set down another black booklet, this one containing the check. Both women reached for it. Cameron opened her mouth to make an argument but Cuddy beat her to it.

"I asked, I pay," Cuddy said.

Allison retracted her hand and donned her jacket while the bartender ran Lisa's credit card. Cuddy signed the receipt, stowed her card, and donned her own jacket.

"Should I follow you?" Allison asked.

"Sure it's not too far from here."

Cameron got in her car, started the engine, and waited for Cuddy to pull out. The nerves that had calmed from easy conversation and half a bottle of wine restarted at the thought of going back to Cuddy's - _'No, Lisa's'_ - house. She'd never even been there on a professional capacity, much less a personal one. She turned her radio on a station that played down-tempo music and found John Mayer's "In Repair" being played. She swayed to the beat and sang with the familiar tune. That did more to settle her nerves than wine ever could.


End file.
